User blog:Hilary James Lyall/Gone Wild!
Plot Trivia Cast #Mick Wingert as Aidan #Kevin Michael Richardson as Ashton #Ariel Winter as Hilary #Sam Gifaldi as Alexander #Myrna Velasco as Mackenzie #Eric Bauza as Joey # Transcript (Recap.) *Aidan: "Previously on Disney's Lights, Camera, Action! A surprise package from The Sensational Six means big things for Alexander and Hilary. And the gang all took flight into space and Hilary starts to remember her dearest Disney friends. Even the times that they had. In the end, Alexander ended his friendship with Joey, but, won the challenge along with Hilary. Mackenzie ended the girls' alliance, but, won back her independence. And Daniel ended his bid for the million, but, won a limousine ride back home. Will the girls' conflict hurt their chance to go the distance? Will anyone find out about Joey's secret? All this in today's episode on Disney's Lights, Camera Action!" (The episode starts off with Joey asleep and then, Hilary comes in.) *Hilary: "Joey! Joey!" *Joey: "Hilary! Where were you?" *Hilary: "Been with my sister, Mackenzie. After ending our alliance last night, she wants me to listen to her." *Joey: "Your sister gave you homework?!" *Hilary: "It's her thirty-two page letter. Saying that I must try to compliment her once every hour and do her bidding and I don't like her!" (Confessional: Hilary.) *Hilary: "All I can remember is Mackenzie and I love Alexander. We're a couple. And namely, I have to do my sister's bidding. And I don't even like her!" (Confessional ends. The next morning, the gang all met up to the cafeteria.) *Aidan: "Morning, Cast! Hope you're up for a challenge. Cuz your challenge is to train your animal buddy. So, we have a cobra, a lion, an opossum and a bird." *Mackenzie: "Dibs on the cobra!" *Joey: "Seriously!" (Confessional: Joey.) *Joey: "Well. Either, a real cobra exists or a pretend one is a myth. Wait. That's not right!" (Confessional: Hilary.) *Hilary: "Umm. Why did my sister chose the cobra? Doesn't she know anything at all?" (Confessional: Alexander.) *Alexander: "Mackenzie chose the cobra as a reminder of what happened in Donald's Lamp Trade. I thought we all knew that." (Confessional ends.) *Hilary: "I chose the bird." *Alexander: "Why's that?" *Hilary: "It's a reminder about Iago, the parrot and another reminder of the events of Donald Wants to Fly and Thanks to Minnie." *Joey: "I chose the lion." *Alexander: "Guess it leaves the opossum. Easy possum." (The opossum nearly bit Alexander.) *Alexander: "Aidan! Has the opossum had been tested for rabies." *Aidan: "No idea, Alexander." (Meanwhile, Joey tries to teach his lion.) *Joey: "Okay. Sit! Lie down! Roll over! Okay! Roar all you want!" (Aidan gave Joey a slip of paper.) *Joey: "Huh. Okay! Looks like I have to go sabotage the others. But, I have to do it one by one." (Meanwhile, Hilary was teaching her bird how to fly.) *Hilary: "C'mon! Flap your wings! Flap! Flap! Flap!" (Joey appears and he gets out a set of wings and straps them on Hilary.) *Hilary: "C'mon! Flap! Flap! Flap!" (The bird starts flying.) *Hilary: "Whoa!" (Hilary falls down. Meanwhile, Mackenzie was teaching her pet, Cobra.) *Mackenzie: "Go little cobra! Go!" (Joey appears and gets a dime with a string and swings it back and forth and the cobra falls into a trance.) *Joey: (Whispers)"You think you'll attack her! You think you'll attack her!" (The cobra starts falling in love with Mackenzie.) *Mackenzie: "Cobra, Uh-Huh! Cobra, uh-huh! Hey! Hissy-fit! Ya seeing this or what?" (Confessional: Mackenzie.) *Mackenzie: "I have handled a group of top-notched lawyers! I mean, how hard can it be with a pet cobra?" (Confessional ends. Mackenzie starts attacking her cobra. Meanwhile, Alexander was teaching his opposum.) *Alexander: "Look. I'll show you." (The opossum gave Alexander a treat.) *Alexander: "Thanks!" *Joey: "Clearly, I'm not needed here!" (Meanwhile, the judges appear. Mackenzie gets injured.) *Alexander: "Mackenzie! You look terrible!" *Mackenzie: "You should see the other." *Aidan: "Alexander! You're up!" *Alexander: "Sorry, Aidan! I didn't teach my opossum anything. Oh no! Where's my friendship bracelet." (The opossum climbs up and gets it and climbs down and brings it back to Alexander. It impresses Ashton and Aidan.) *Aidan: "Ten! Okay, Lion! Show us what you got." (The lion roars and Joey scratches himself.) *Joey: "A six. Oh, c'mon! We haven't even started yet!" (Hilary and the bird flap their wings and then they land.) *Hilary: "An eight! Nice!" (Suddenly, Mackenzie's phone rings.) *Mackenzie: "Shoot! I forgot I have a message!" *Aidan: "Mackenzie! You seem to be short on your animal buddy." *Mackenzie: "It didn't make it. Here, sashimi anyone?" (They taste it, but, it tasted horrible.) *Aidan: "Well. The points have been tallied and the winner of the first challenge is Alexander." *Alexander: "Whoo! I'm a winner!" (The opossum gives him a treat.) *Aidan: "And a loser. Be right back!" (Commercial break.) (Scene opens up to the forest.) *Aidan: "Welcome to the next part of your challenge. Your second challenge is to find your way back to the film lot. Alexander gets to shave off some time in the woods. But, be careful, these woods are filled with booby traps. First one back wins invincibility and a spot in the final three. Everyone, ready?" *Joey: "Wait a minute. Where's Mackenzie?" *Aidan: "She's with her animal. Fun fact, cobras also swim in water." (Meanwhile, Mackenzie is in the water with her cobra.) *Mackenzie: "Back for round two, are you? And I see, you brought friends!" (Back at the start line.) *Aidan: "See you all back at the film lot and good luck!" (Alexander and Hilary split up. Joey gets out a GPS.) *Joey: "Hello, GPS!" (Meanwhile, Alexander is walking in the woods with his opossum.) *Alexander: "I have an uncanny sense of directions! I'll get us back in no time!" (Alexander runs into a tree.) *Alexander: "Oof. Huh. (Gasps) Oh no! The path is gone! The woods are shrinking! We're trapped here forever! (Hyperventilating)." (Meanwhile, with Hilary.) *Hilary: "Hmm. How will I ever get back to the film lot with a bird?" (The bird suddenly vanished.) *Hilary: "Hey! Where did you go? Come back here!" (Hilary starts running, but, trips and rolls down a hill.) *Hilary: "Oh. Right! Traps! Ow!" (Meanwhile, Mackenzie has taken down the cobras.) *Mackenzie: "Okay. I took care of your friends and now it's your turn! C'mon! Bring it!" (The cobra gets out Mackenzie's phone.) *Mackenzie: (Gasps)"My phone!" (Confessional: Mackenzie.) *Mackenzie: "My phone is the only contact with the outside world. Without it, I'll Be. On level ground with everyone else. I can't let that happen! This girl plays to win!" (Confessional ends.) *Mackenzie: "Okay. Give me my phone! I'm begging you! Not long distance calls! Get back here, you! Ugh!" (Joey pushes a tree, blocking one way of the river.) *Mackenzie: (Screams). (The other way of the river leads to a waterfall. Meanwhile, with Alexander, he was seen holding a camera.) *Alexander: "So scared! All alone in the woods! Where is the path?" (Alexander noticed his opossum pointing to a path.) *Alexander: "I knew that was there! I was just, Umm. Testing you!" (Meanwhile, Hilary was looking for the bird.) *Hilary: "Hey, Bird! Come here! Where are you? Why did you fly away from me on purpose?" (Joey puts a sign, saying that the film lot is in the direction Hilary is heading.) *Hilary: "Is that?! The way home! So long, flappy! Looks like this girl is going home!" (Hilary falls down a hole.) *Hilary: (Screams)"Right! More traps!" *Joey: "Huh. Well. That went well! Two done, one to go! Once we deal with Alexander, we can head back to the film lot and relax." (Suddenly, Joey and the lion steps into a net.) *Joey: "Whoa! Oh, shot! How can we get down! That's it! Grab as many leaves and branches as you can, so that our combined weight of the leaves and the branches will help us get out of the net." (Meanwhile, the opossum led Alexander to a den.) *Alexander: "I don't think there's time for a break!" (The opossum gave Alexander a treat.) *Alexander: "Okay. As long as we're quick!" (Alexander followed his opossum in the cave and it was a luxurious den Alexander has ever seen.) *Alexander: "Wow! I have no idea you are so civilized! It's like you are equal. I mean, you're superior!" (The opossum gets out a ping pong racket.) *Alexander: "Okay! But, after a gourmet dinner and a quick game of ping pong, we really should head back to the trail!" (Meanwhile, Mackenzie was after her cobra that has her phone. The cobra drops it down the waterfall and Mackenzie falls down the waterfall.) *Mackenzie: (Screams). (Meanwhile, Hilary was in the hole.) *Hilary: "Here, birdie! Come to mama birdie! I have a treat for ya." (Hilary starts eating Mackenzie's contract. Meanwhile, Joey and the lion add so much leaves and branches that the net break.) *Joey: "Yes! Finally!" (Suddenly, red spots appear on Joey.) *Joey: "Oh man! Poison Ivy! Get it off me!" (Meanwhile, Alexander arrived at the film lot with his opossum.) *Aidan: "Alexander and his opossum! Nicely done, Alex! You're the first person to arrive!" (Confessional: Alexander.) *Alexander: "My opossum and I worked so well together, because, our friendship is based on mutual respect! Which is the key to any healthier relationship!" (Confessional ends.) *Alexander: "Where is everyone?" *Aidan: "I'm sure they'll be here any minute! Any minute now!" *Alexander: "Aidan! It's been a while! Don't you think we should start a search party or something, so..." *Aidan: "And here they come, now!" (Joey and Mackenzie arrived.) *Alexander: "Mackenzie! You're shivering! (Gasps) You must be freezing! What happened?!" *Mackenzie: "Phone withdrawal!" (Hilary races back to the film lot and shoots Alexander with a rock.) *Mackenzie: "Lord of the Flies, much?" *Aidan: "Welcome back, kids! Better late than never! Alexander and his opossum easily won the challenge! Which means, invincibility! Alexander gets a free spot in the finale!" *Mackenzie: "Alexander?!" *Alexander: "Yes!" *Aidan: "The question is, who will join Alexander in the finale? And who will be the next to leave? There's only one place to find out at the most exciting elimination ceremony ever!" (Meanwhile...) *Mackenzie: "Ya know that this really is magical. When this place starts to look good. Hey! There's my phone! Alexander! How did my phone get on the picnic table?" *Alexander: "Peanut the Opposum found it washed up on the shore this morning." *Mackenzie: "You named your opossum, Peanut. Why wasn't I surprised. Oh. Another message from my lawyers! I wonder what those annoying guys want this time." (Alexander and Mackenzie looked at the message.) *Alexander: (Gasps)"Daniel was right about Joey!" *Mackenzie: "Cheater!" *Alexander: "I trusted you, Joey!" *Joey: "I accidentally slipped out." *Mackenzie: "You can't hide forever, Joey!" *Joey: "You underestimated my cowardice!" (Alexander gets hit by a tranquilizer dart. Mackenzie comes over and snaps her fingers.) *Hilary: "Oh. That's better! Thanks!" *Mackenzie: "Where's my Letter? I want to make a few more changes." *Hilary: "I accidentally left it in the woods! Sorry!" *Mackenzie: "I have my lawyers make several copies. Be right back!" *Joey: "You really outdone yourself wit your animal buddy." *Hilary: "What are you talking about, Joey?!" (Suddenly, the bird flies down.) *Hilary: "You mean, he was flying the whole way the whole time. Oh." (Hilary faints.) *Joey: "Hello! Hilary! Hilary! Huh. How strange." (At the elimination ceremony.) *Aidan: "This is a big one cast! Alexander is safe from elimination, which means the rest of you are fair game. So, sharpen those claws and cast your votes. Someone is going home for the last time." *Alexander: "Joey betrayed us, but, I would say Mackenzie's the bigger threat." *Joey: "I like Hilary, but, Alexander and Mackenzie are worthless. More for me!" *Mackenzie: "See you never, traitor!" *Hilary: "Huh." *Aidan: "And the marshmallows go to Alexander and Hilary! Mackenzie, since Alexander and Hilary both voted for you, it's time for your ride home! Joey, I'll deal with you in a moment." *Mackenzie: "What?! Hilary voted for me?! Ugh!" (Confessional: Hilary.) *Hilary: "Mackenzie's popularity is in the waste bucket. There is no way I'll let her drag me down. But, the real reason, a thirty-two page letter. It just has to end!" (Confessional ends. Mackenzie is in the Limousine.) *Mackenzie: "How could you do this to me? After everything. We are so done!" (Ashton closed the door. Alexander and Hilary exchange glances as Aidan escorts Joey to the limousine.) *Joey: "Um, Aidan. I think you forgot to give me a marshmallow." *Aidan: "Sorry, Joey! You've been fired!" *Joey: "But, why..." *Aidan: "What's a point of having a spy, who's already been spied!" (The Limousine drove off.) *Aidan: "Alexander, Hilary, the final two! Who will win this season and who will come home with one million dollars? Find out in the finale of Disney's Lights, Camera, Action!" Category:Blog posts